gemstona_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper
"Jasper" is a Homeworld Gem and the main antagonist of her debut episode "The Return" and in "Jail Break". In "Super Watermelon Island", After unfusing from Lapis Lazuli following Malachite's defeat, she fell into a deep fissure created by the Cluster. Her current condition and whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Jasper has tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She has amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone replaces what would be a normal nose. She has thick, beige-colored, flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem warrior; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wears a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wears red boots with dark red toe caps. Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem warrior and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affects her subordinates, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. She despises the act of fusion especially, as seen when she announces that, "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!" Even after Garnet defeats her and crashes the Gem Warship, she did not consider it a loss, turning back on the previous reasoning and believes that Garnet only bests her due to being a fusion. Her attitude towards those whom she considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrives on Earth, she quickly dismisses Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment when she finds out that Rose Quartz wasn't present because she wants to face her in battle, as she respects her as the military commander of the war. Likewise, this causes her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose apparently shape-shifts into a human boy to fight. Jasper can be hypocritical; the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revolts her so much that in a last desperate attempt to seize victory, she compels Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form Malachite, apparently disregarding her previous opinion on fusion. In addition to this, in "Super Watermelon Island", Jasper's view on fusion has changed completely. As the fusion, Malachite, her personality states that she now sees fusion differently, commenting that there was "more to it" and that she was shown a new world of possibilities because of it. In "Chille Tid", Jasper appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason why is because of the extended period that Jasper has remained immobile, trapped with Lapis in a seemingly endless power struggle in Malachite, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. At the expense of all else, Jasper's mindset on victory is her primary focus. Without the prospect of a challenge, she considers the task at hand a waste of time. Jasper will even forsake her beliefs if that means she will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Jasper does seem to respect those who best her in combat, implying she has a warped code of honor. History Abilities All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Jasper can also take refuge in her gemstone after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite. Being a Quartz Gem, her creation was to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far. She is also strong of will, as it takes all of Lapis' concentration to subdue Jasper. Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching her opponent. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. ** Headbutting: As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Weaponry * .]]Gem Destabilizer: Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempts to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. Relationships Rose Quartz/Steven Universe up.]] Jasper holds some animosity towards Rose, as Jasper was present and fought for the loyalist Gem forces during The Rebellion on Earth. She was looking forward to "beating her into the ground" upon arriving on Earth. Despite this, Jasper expresses a great deal of respect towards Rose for her role as the military commander of the war, although she does harbor disgust towards Rose's love for the Earth and will to fight for the planet. Jasper believes that Steven is Rose, and treats him as such. In "Chille Tid", Jasper is shown to harbor a vendetta against Steven and tries to attack him upon seeing him. However, Lapis manages to restrain and suppress Jasper. In "Super Watermelon Island", her personality through Malachite shows that she stills bares animosity towards Steven, even referring to him by name instead of Rose, to the point where the Watermelon Steven's resemblance of him angers her. However, while Steven and Jasper have by no means a friendly relationship, he did call out to her when she fell into a crack in the earth, apparently valuing her life nonetheless. Crystal Gems Due to the Crystal Gems being traitors who stage a rebellion against their Homeworld, and the fact that Jasper fought on the side of the loyalist Gems in the conflict, her view on the Crystal Gems is naturally a negative one. She is eager to settle the score with them; so much so that she expresses disappointment in the fact that the only ones left from Rose's army are the Crystal Gems. She initially considers them unworthy for her to fight personally and simply orders Peridot to blast them with the Gem Warship. In "Super Watermelon Island" she takes control of Malachite to 'have some fun' and destroy the Crystal Gems, who have fused as Alexandrite. During the fight, she does thank the Crystal Gems for proving her previous opinion wrong and showing that fusion is not a cheap trick. To 'thank' them, she attempts to unfuse Alexandrite by squeezing her with hands created by water and freezing it, as she sees there is room for only 'one abomination.' Peridot Jasper and Peridot seem to hold some tension between each other. Most of this seems to stem from the fact that Jasper is put in charge of escorting Peridot, as the Crystal Gems repeatedly hinder Peridot's efforts, forcing Peridot to report to her superior(s) and ask for additional help in the matter. Jasper pays little attention to Peridot's grievances and complaints, possibly as a result of Jasper looking down on Peridot, who is more of an intellectual/technician than a warrior. Peridot states in a message intended for Yellow Diamond that Jasper was her escort. Lapis Lazuli Jasper was put in charge of overseeing Lapis, following her return to Homeworld. She forces Lapis to help them find and capture the Crystal Gems. Jasper treats Lapis very roughly and imprisons her after finding out she withheld information from her. When Jasper attempts to coerce Lapis into fusing with her to defeat the Crystal Gems, Lapis eventually consents. The two fuse together to form Malachite, with Jasper initially appearing to be the dominant personality. Before Jasper could make use of her new form, Lapis regains control of her hydrokinetic ability to bind and imprison their fusion beneath the ocean. While trapped beneath the ocean, Jasper is tenacious in her efforts to either regain control of Malachite or escape the fusion. They later unfused in "Super Watermelon Island". Garnet Jasper and Garnet's relationship is very antagonistic, as Jasper's self-reliant outlook on life means that she looks down on Garnet for being a fusion. When she first meets Garnet, she refers to her as a "shameless display", implying she knew that Garnet was a fusion. Her defeat, at the hands of Garnet, pushes her to make the hypocritical decision to fuse with Lapis in an attempt to become stronger. This rash decision led to her confinement at the bottom of the ocean. Amethyst Jasper, recognizing that Amethyst is a Quartz Gem warrior much like herself, only overdue, scornfully comments on the defective nature of Amethyst, indicating that despite their shared heritage, she sees Amethyst as just another Crystal Gem rebel, and perhaps even an inferior version of herself. Pearl Jasper has almost no respect for Pearl, both as a rebel and a perceived servant. Because Homeworld Pearls form a servant class and usually answer to a higher-ranking Gem, Jasper nonchalantly referred to her as lost and defective. Gemstone Category:Female Category:Genderless